Red Remembrance
by UnmotivatedHyperactiveArtist
Summary: I'm getting married today Eiji, and I want you to be there. EijixOc [OneShot] Implied character death.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I got this idea, after thinking about funerals. I'm very weird. Anyway, I think this is kind of sad, so yeah. I was never really good at writing sad stories.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own 'The Prince of Tennis', nor any of its characters.

Summary: I'm getting married today Eiji, and my dress is red. Like your hair. (EijixOc) [OneShot Implied character death.

* * *

I'm sitting next to you today, Eiji. I'm so close today. I allow myself to get this close to you, because I need to let you know what's been happening. And because I miss you so much. I'm getting married today, and the 'lucky guy', as you would call him, makes me smile and laugh. Though, not the way you did. But, he's still able to, even though I promised myself I'd never laugh again. Not after what happened. Not after you left me. The guy I'm marrying is your best friend, Oishi. Remember him? I'm sure you do. You said so yourself you'd rather me marry him than anyone else, if you couldn't marry me. I'm glad you're so understanding, Eiji. Because I'm not. I still don't know why you're gone. Why you were taken from me. Why you're...and I still choke on this word..._dead_. 

We were supposed to be together forever, remember that promise? I don't know what made you say that. You always were the kind of person to take life one day at a time. Never thinking about the future. But, I remember it clearly. The way you said it. The way your eyes gleamed with such certainty. I believed you too, because I wanted it to be true. I thought that you and I were made for each other. I know, such a girl thing right? You always laughed at me because I was a hopeless romantic. I knew you were too, deep under that hyperactive exterior.

That reminds me. You always had a smile on your face. Even when you had to run those seemingly endless laps, you were grinning. You always liked being happy, and at first I thought you were insane. Remember that, Eiji? I used to avoid you, seeing you tackle people with your hugs, and I didn't want to get to know you so that wouldn't happen to me. I regret that though. I wish I had gotten to know you faster, and maybe we would've had more time together.

I'm crying now. I miss you, Eiji. Miss your smile, your hair, your eyes. And, yes, those bone crushing hugs of yours. I miss your contaigous emotions. Whenever you were happy, everyone else seemingly followed suit. Whenever you were sad, the whole area seemed gloomy. Though, you had no personality, laying in that casket. And it scared me. It scared the Seigaku regulars too, because we all were crying. Yes, _even Ochibi_. I know you would've been heart broken at the sight of us, but we missed you so much. Without Eiji, who would give hugs? Without Eiji, who would cheer us up after a lost match? Without Eiji, nothing seemed right. It took us awhile to become ourselves again, though nothing felt right.

I've got to go now, Eiji. I'm getting married in a bit. Oh! My dress is red, like your hair.It's not as soft as your hair,though. I insisted on a red dress, and everyone understood. Though, now it's a darker red, because of the tears that are flowing out of my eyes. I have to ask you something Eiji. Will you watch over the wedding? I know it won't be the same as the wedding we both dreamed up of ourselves, but I want you to be there. You know, wherever you are, I feel safe. I wanted that same safe feeling at the wedding. If you're there, I know it'll be alright.

Don't think I'll forget you Eiji. No one could forget you. You somehow made yourself present in **everyone's** life, and we all comforted each other when you left us. Though, no one is as good as comforting as you were, you know.

I must leave now, Eiji. I'm going to be married in five minutes, and everyone's probably panicking at my absence. But, you're worth it Eiji. And you always will be. I'll leave some roses on your grave today, Eiji. They're red. I used to hate red, remember Eiji? You changed my mind on that. You changed my mind on a lot of things. But, you're not here to stop me from getting married, Eiji.

Oh, and Eiji?

Make sure to 'liven' up the reception.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! 

I think it sounds cheerful at the end, to let Eiji know she's finally accepted the fact he's gone. That best explains it. As for the crying, it's normal to cry when thinking about someone you loved so much and died.

This takes place 7-10 years after Eiji's death. He died because of an accident, and as someone with little life experience, the main character found it hard to move on (As most people do, even with life experience.)

Now, that that's cleared up, click the pretty button, please!


	2. Update!

Hello all!

It's been quite awhile.

I've decided to redo this story, and put it into chapters.

It might not even be Eiji/OC anymore.

But the plot will be the same.

Hopefully you can look forward to the chapter version of Red Remembrance!

...

The titaly might be changed too, be forewarned.

Thanks!

Unmotivated Hyperactive Artist


End file.
